Love at Last Glance
by Radical Princess
Summary: Lily, I love you." James said, holding Lily tightly in his arms. Lily pulled away gently."I'm sorry, James, but I like someone else..." (Rating may change)
1. Going Out, Getting Ready

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. And I do not own the setting. Come to think about it, I probably don't own anything. Oh wait, I do own some unnecessary characters that I made up, does that count?

Author's Note- I don't know how many times this has been done, or if it has been done at all, but the idea just came to me and I so I wrote it. Anyway, I way of letting me know if you like it is telling me in a review, yay! Anyway, nothing much happens in the first chapter, actually a lot of things happen, whatever, just please read and review, I have repeated almost everything said in the Authors Note about twice already so I think it is about time to start the story.

Chapter 1- Going out, Getting ready

"Lily, I thought you were going out with James." Lizzie said slowly. Lizzie was sitting on her bed in the grade 6 girls' dormitories. Hailey and Josie were sitting on the floor playing chess and Lily was standing in front of the mirror carefully putting on lipstick.

Lily turned to look at Lizzie. "I am going out with James."

Hailey stopped in the middle of her move to stare at Lily. "So, you're going out with two guys? Lils, that's pretty low."

Lily sighed. "I know, I just don't have to the heart to tell James yet."

"Yeah, to tell him that you're going out with his best friend?" Lizzie said loudly.

"Lizzie..." Lily began.

"Lily, this isn't like you." Josie put in quickly. "I mean, you're going out with Sirius first for two hours and then rushing back up here and going out with James. For Sirius I guess it's alright, he knows that you and James are still going out, but for James..."

Lily sighed, she'd never looked at it like that before. "I told Sirius I'll tell James as soon as possible." Lily said slowly. "I guess I have to tell him today then, right?"

Hailey smiled, "Lils, it's the right thing to do, you know that."

Lily smiled back, "So, do I look good?"

Lizzie gave her a look, "Go wash off that mascara and eye shadow, and I'll do it for you, it's all smudged and looks like a..."

"No need for description, thank you." Lily interrupted. "I know pretty well myself that I suck with eye shadow." Lily darted into the bathroom and the tap was heard as Lily quickly removed the eye shadow and mascara. When she came back out Lizzie already had the eye shadow in her hand. Lily smiled and let her put it on, before turning back to the mirror. "You're right; you do eye shadow so much better than me."

"Told you," Lizzie said playfully. She opened the mascara and started to apply it to Lily's eye lashes. "So, where are you meeting Sirius?"

"He said he's going to take me to Hogsmead."

"How?" Josie asked, looking up from the game. "We can only go on special days, I mean it is the weekend, but..."

"Josie, did you just meet Sirius?" Lily asked. "He knows about a million ways to get to Hogsmead."

"Yeah...I guess, so where are you meeting James?" Josie asked.

"In front of the room of requirement, he must have something planned, wonder what he will turn it into..." Lily thought out loud.

"Hey, Lily, if you don't hurry you're going to be late." Hailey said, looking at her watch. "It's already 11:25."

"Oh my gosh, already?" Lily picked up her little bag quickly, gave herself one more in the look in the mirror before saying goodbye to her friends and walking out the door.

Lily hurried to meet Sirius at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. When she arrived Sirius was already standing there, leaning against a banister. He smiled as she walked up to him, "You look nice."

"Thanks." Lily said shortly.

"What took you so long?"

Lily shrugged. "Getting ready."

Sirius nodded and then broke into a smile, "Ready for an adventure?" He asked her, as though she was a little girl.

Lily played along. "Oooh, yes, where are we going."

"To a far off land where you just take things off shelves...and then pay for them..." Sirius said slowly, "Umm...."

Lily smiled and gave him a playful shove, "So, you going to take me there, I love taking things off shelves and paying for them!"

Sirius smiled, "Well first you have to find a special statue, make sure you're not seen."

"O.K." Lily said, giggling.

Sirius started to dart off and hid behind the railing banister. "Follow me." He whispered.

So they continued to the statue hiding behind things and darting around. Lily couldn't stop giggling. Sirius led her to the statue. "Now what?" Lily said, recovering somewhat from her laughing fit.

"You have to tap your wand on the statue and say the special word." Sirius replied.

"What's the special word?" Lily asked, taking out her wand.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

"What?" Lily asked loudly.

"Kidding," Sirius said chuckling at the expression on Lily's face "The secret word is _dissendium_."

"Is it really?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it is." Sirius said reassuringly.

Lily gave him one more look before tapping her wand on the statue and whispering _dissendium_.

The statue moved and revealed a hole big enough for a person to slip through. "It's so dark." Lily said, looking into the hole.

"That's why we have wands to light the way." Sirius said matter of factly. Lily still didn't move. Sirius sighed, "I'll go first." He jumped into the hole.

Lily looked after him. "I can't see you."

There was a whisper of _lumos_ and then she could see Sirius's face through the darkness. "Come on, don't just stand there, I've been through this tunnel heaps of times." Sirius said seeing the hesitation in Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled and jumped into the hole after Sirius. She lit her wand and looked around. "So this leads to Hogsmead?" She asked as they started walking down the tunnel.

"Yeah, it does." Sirius said while putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily looked up at him and smiled, but as she did her mind turned to James and the fact that she hadn't told him yet. She sighed at the job ahead of her before deciding that she should have some fun before breaking the news to James. She just hoped that this wouldn't break the bond of friendship between James and Sirius. Sirius, she thought, why couldn't Sirius tell him?

"Sirius?" Lily asked into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Why can't you tell him?" Lily looked up at Sirius.

"Tell what, who?"

"Tell James about us."

Sirius thought about this for a while before answering. "I guess he'll take it better from you, I mean I don't want to go and tell him I'm going out with his girlfriend."

Lily nodded. "Sirius?"

"Yes"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Sirius considered this. "I guess... it's your decision..."

Lily sighed. "I need to tell James today don't I?"

Sirius smiled apologetically. "Yes, you do, but you know that, right?"

"Yes." Lily replied confidently. Though inside she couldn't even find one way to word how she was going to say it.

---------- Did you like that? I know it ended rather abruptly, but it had to end somewhere. I also know that Sirius would never hurt James and never go out with his girlfriend, but... yeah...sorry if you didn't like it. It is kinda AU, but not really. Anyway, please review now. I'm working on the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Nice Enough Day

Disclaimer- If I didn't own it last chapter, then I won't own it this chapter

Authors Note- Thankyou to all of my reviewers, you all deserve a cookie. This is the second chapter and I will leave you to it (hee hee, what a weird phrase!)

Chapter 2- Nice enough day

Lily and Sirius snuck quietly through the trapdoor that lead to Honeydukes. Lily giggled as they mingled with the crowd in the shop and then walked out of the shop.

Sirius turned to Lily. "You really should learn to control your giggling, what if you get caught in one of our secret missions. I think I need to get a new side kick, you're just not meeting my standards."

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing and Sirius joined her. Lily walked a few steps to the side of the path and sat down on the log, all the while laughing hysterically, when she calmed down enough she asked "Side kick for what, I never knew I was your side kick."

"Well you know you are now." Sirius said smiling at her. He took a strand of her soft, crimson hair and tucked it gently behind her ear. "There, can you see better now?"

Lily made a face at him. "I never said I couldn't see."

Sirius shrugged and stood up, "Where do you want to go first?" He put his hand down for Lily; she took it and pulled herself up.

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" Lily said, smiling, and then without waiting for an answer she started to pull Sirius along behind her in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius let himself get pulled along but slipped his hand out of hers as they reached the Thee Broomsticks. "You go and find a seat, I'll get two butter beers, ok?" Lily nodded and started to walk to the corner of the shop. It wasn't long until both were sitting opposite each other and sipping the butter beers gratefully.

"So..." Sirius started, trying to strike up conversation, "Have you finished your Potions essay?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Sirius shrugged, "I started it."

"How much did you get done?"

"Um... about 2 sentences."

Lily sighed, "Good work Sirius, you know it is due on Monday?"

"Yeah, I know that, that's why I have the whole of tomorrow to do it." Sirius smiled at her, "You finished?" Lily nodded and got up, Sirius took the two mugs back to the counter and then joined Lily at the door, the stepped outside, "What next?"

Lily shrugged and began to walk away from the door so they weren't blocking it. "I chose the Three Broomsticks, so it's your turn."

"Ok..." Sirius said, looking around for something to do, his eyes settled on the joke shop, he smiled, "Looks like we're on our way to Zonkos, I need to stock up." Lily nodded and Sirius began to lead the way to the shop on the other side of the path. He opened the door and stepped inside as though he owned the shop. There wasn't as big of a crowd in Zonkos, as this wasn't an official Hogsmeade trip. Lily just stood near the door as Sirius darted around and grabbed different things off the shelves, he paid for then and then joined Lily at the door with a bulging bag of tricks and jokes, they were out of Zonkos, within 5 minutes. "Ok, I'm done, your turn." Sirius said.

Lily looked around before looking down at her watch to check the time. She sighed, "Sirius, I have to meet James in about half an hour so I think we should go back, because the tunnel is pretty long."

Sirius looked surprised, "Really is it that late?" He checked the time, "Oh well, yeah, I guess we should go back, you're going to have to tell James today though."

"I will." Lily sighed and started to walk towards Honeydukes, they had no trouble slipping through back through the trap door and into the tunnel. They walked in silence and were back at Hogwarts in about 20 minutes. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower and said goodbye to each other in the common room. Sirius walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and Lily sat on an armchair to wait for James.

Five minutes later Lily saw the messy black hair and smiling face, standing in front of her. She got up and smiled at him. James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before smiling, "To the room of requirement then... Lily, are you ok?"

Lily shrugged and quickly put on a fake smile, "I'm fine really."

James frowned, "You look nervous."

"It's just all the homework and our exams are really close, that's all really." Lily said reassuringly.

James smiled, "Ok, then." He took her arm and they started to walk to the portrait hole. Lily knew that telling him wouldn't just be hard, it would be almost impossible...

--------------- dum de dum, Sorry about the short chapter, but it seemed a good enough place to leave it. The end of the chapter is a little, not very good, anyway...If you have any queries, or you liked at the chapter, or you hated chapter, please review to let me know.


	3. Tell him, tell him not

Disclaimer- Don't own this, don't own that, you know, the usual.

Authors Note- Sorry about the wait, even though it wasn't _that_ long. Anyway, this is the next chapter… so yeah… read it!

Chapter 3 – Tell him, tell him not

Lily followed James quietly to the room of the requirement, wondering if this was the right time to tell James yet.

"Here we are." James said smiling, Lily tried to smile back, but could only manage a small grin. James started to walk too and fro across the door before stopping and turning back to Lily. "Close your eyes…" Lily closed her eyes obediently and felt James take her hand. She walked slowly, James leading before her. She could tell when they walked into the room because her feet sank slightly into a soft carpet.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know, do you want to keep them closed?"

"No."

"Then open them."

Lily opened her eyes slowly and was immediately surprised at how dark it was. She let her eyes get adjusted to the semi-darkness before looking around. There was a small table in the middle of the room. She noticed that there were two chairs and plates with food on them. Her eyes roved to the left wall where she saw a huge screen. She was totally puzzled. She had expected a lunch table or something, but this was very different. She had no idea where she was.

"James?"

"Yes." James smiled at her, hoping she liked it. "Do you like it?"

Lily looked back at him. "What is it?"

James seemed a little put-off at that comment but spent no time explaining. "Well you know those muggle things called movies? Well I thought we could watch one, because it must have been a while since you watched a movie, I mean with living in the wizarding world and all…I thought you would like it…"

"I do." Lily said quickly, James was right, it had been ages since she had watched a movie. She smiled at him. "What are we watching?"

James smiled and gave his wand a flick. The screen had changed and was now showing the title, _Lily Evans_. Lily stared at the title and then back at James, "James, what?"

James smiled "I wasn't sure what you wanted to watch so I thought that I could make a movie."

Lily stood silently for a few seconds before sitting down on the chair, not knowing what to expect. James sat down on the other seat and looked at her, "Do you want to watch it?"

Lily nodded silently. James flicked his wand again and in the screen Lily saw flashes of what had happened to her this year. Being prefect, fooling around in common room, studying, her at the dance. James had somehow managed to piece it all together and it flowed through. They were both quiet for about 10 minutes, until the last screen came on. It was plain white with black writing. Lily read it again and again silently in her mind. _The ordinary girl, that won my heart- Lily Evans._

Lily looked at James and smiled, a real smile, not a fake one. And she knew instantly that Sirius would never have done something like that for her.

James smiled back, "So…?"

"It was really…beautiful…"

James seemed pleased with that and then looked down at the plates, "It's your favourite, chicken pasta."

Lily smiled again and then picked up her fork and started eating. James did the same. There was no conversation through-out the meal, it was a comfortable silence, for James at least. Lily was having an argument in her head. She didn't know what to do.

Lily finished eating and got up slowly, James did too and they both walked out of the door. James put his arm around Lily as they walked back to the common room. They stopped at the bottom of the girl's staircase and faced each other. _Just say it_, Lily thought to herself, _Just tell him about Sirius…_But she knew she couldn't.

"Well, bye." Lily turned to walk up the stairs.

James put his arm around Lily slowly and turned her to look at him. He pulled her close and pulled her towards him. His face neared hers and though Lily was telling herself to pull away, she couldn't. Lily leaned forward slightly and James kissed her softly. He stood back and smiled slightly, "See you." He said and walked away.

Lily looked at his back as it retreated up the boy's staircase and turned to walk up to her dorm. To the one place where she didn't have to be near either James or Sirius.

------------ That wasn't that great,and it wasn't that long,but it was an attempt. Hope you liked it, please review!


	4. Who?

Disclaimer- I do not own stuff. What stuff you ask? And I will reply that I do not own Harry Potter stuff.

Author's Note- 4th chapter and I know that it has been a while since the last chapter, but you would not believe how busy I have been. But now it's holidays, yay! So, thankyou for everyone who reviewed, and it would be great it you could review if you read this. Anyway, next chapter…

Chapter 4 – Who?

Lily woke up on Sunday morning feeling refreshed and calm. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, something she needed to do… the red head groaned as she remembered her problem with Sirius and James. She got up slowly, and sat on her bed, absentmindedly watching Josie do her hair.

"So, you're up." Josie said, still facing the mirror. "I've been up for ages, but all of you lazy bums have been sleeping." She turned from the mirror to face Lily, satisfied that her French Braid looked ok. "Lily, are you ok?"

Lily was sitting very still on her bed. She was just about to lie to Josie and tell her she was fine, but she changed her mind. "No, no I'm not."

"What's up?"

"It's James and Sirius." Lily sighed and fell back on her bed.

"I thought you said you were going to tell James yesterday." Josie looked confused, "You did tell him, didn't you?"

"I… well… no…"

"Lily, this is really…" Josie started.

"Bad, I know." Lily finished. "It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know what to do." She told Josie about her date with James, conveniently leaving out the kissing.

"But Lily, you have to make up your mind, you can't play both of them." Hailey's voice came from her bed.

"Hailey." Lily said indignantly. "You didn't tell us you were awake."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't exactly help overhearing…"

"Whatever." Lily said, getting out of bed and pulling some clothes out of the cupboard. It was weekend and they were didn't have to wear their robe. She took out some 3 quarter jeans and a sleeveless pastel yellow top. "I'm going to have a shower." She got into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it fall onto her. She thought about Sirius and James, if she had a choice which one would she choose? And she did have a choice. By the end of her shower she decided that she liked Sirius more. She was being stupid. She was going to tell James today. Why shouldn't she? She had every right to dump him, but to go out with his best friend? A voice said in her head. She shook her head, and started to dry her hair on the towel. When she was done she came outside. Lizzie was awake by now.

"Yellow really is your colour." Lizzie said as Lily walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Lily smiled and picked up her makeup, applying a little blush and foundation. She didn't bother with mascara. When she was finished she sat on her bed and waited for Lizzie and Hailey to get ready. When they were done they started to walk down to breakfast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lizzie asked.

"I think I'm going to study for exams." Lily said frowning. "They're really close you know."

All the others groaned, "Why did you have to bring up exams? It makes me feel guilty that I haven't studied that much." Hailey stepped into the common room, followed by the others.

"But they do start in two week." Josie complained "We spent all of last weekend studying too, hey, what's that?" Josie was pointing at a huge crowd around the Gryffindor notice board.

Lily shrugged, "We could always go and see…" They pushed they're way through the crowd and looked up at the notice.

**END OF YEAR COSTUME DANCE**

**_To celebrate the end of year all 6th and 7th grades are invited at a dance._**

_**6:30- 10:30 At the Great Hall.**_

_**Must be in costume.**_

"Oh yes." Hailey said with a smile. "I thought there was going to be a dance this year. And a costume one, this will be fun."

Her friends nodded as they walked down to breakfast. "We can get our costumes from Hogsmeade, there's a visit next weekend." Lizzie said excitedly.

"Oh good idea, what are we going to come as this time?" Lily said. There was no need to ask, they were going to come as the same thing. Every costume dance, they had always stood out. People would always wonder what they were going to some as because they had the best costumes.

"Well, last year we did like Dragons…" Hailey smiled remembering their elaborate dragon costumes. They didn't look that much like dragons at all. They had worn elegant silk dresses and then made wings out of silk also. They had decorated their faces with little fake gems. People had marveled at their costumes.

"I like the idea of having wings." Josie said as they walked into the Great Hall. They all agreed and sat down to start breakfast.

"Well, we have a week to think about it." Lizzie said, "I think today we should really focus on studying."

"You're right about that." Lily agreed.

"So… who do you all want to go with?" Josie asked casually.

Hailey smiled, "I think it's obvious who I want to with, and he should ask me, I mean we're going out."

Lizzie laughed, "You and Angus have been together for a while."

"Yeah, he's so cute though." Hailey giggled.

"I hope Robert asks me." Josie sighed.

"He should, everyone knows he likes you, but you could always ask him." Hailey replied. "What about you Lizzie?"

"I don't know." Lizzie shrugged. "I suppose if anyone asks me I'm fine with it. Lily?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably. She had been avoiding that question. "I don't know, I suppose Sirius, if I manage to tell James by that time."

This comment led to an uneasy silence while they all finished breakfast. "You know, we should start studying." Hailey said, breaking the silence and standing up.


	5. Impossible Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not in the slightest.

Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for the reviews. So here goes, 5th Chapter.

Chapter 5- Impossible Choice

Lily sat at the library her nose nearly touching the parchment of an potions essay she was writing. Her quill made scratching noises as it scurried back and forth, back and forth.

"It's a wonder you don't have glasses." Lily looked up suddenly and saw James standing over her; he pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her, smiling. "It's bad for your eyes to be that close when you're writing." He said pretending to be serious.

Lily lifted her face away from the parchment and finished the sentence she was writing. "Fine… whatever James."

James leaned back, lifting the front legs of his chair off the ground. "So, the costume Dance is next week… you going?"

Lily suddenly grew tense. "Um… maybe…" She paused. She had to tell him, she could not go to that ball with him. "actually, I think I'm going to be sick that day – I mean studying that day." Lily blurted out, cursing herself afterwards.

James looked a little put off but smiled back "What's with you today Lily? Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Lily looked at him and hesitated. _But Sirius…_ "Um… maybe."

James looked a bit shocked "But, we're going out, I mean unless you're going out with someone el-"

"NO, no, I'm not going out with someone else. Why would you think that?" Lily said quickly.

James looked confused. "I was joking… Well, will you go with me?"

"Fine, fine, I'll go with you." Lily said automatically. But then she froze, she was supposed to go with Sirius. She should have told James, she should have told him everything. She looked up and saw James walking away and knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to the ball with James. What made it worse was that she could see Sirius walking towards her, looking serious.

"A man just walked out of here." Sirius said sat down next to Lily. "He told me he was going to the Dance with you, and guess what, that man wasn't me." Sirius looked into Lily's eyes, searching for the guilt he knew was there. "Don't you want me?"

"Sirius –"

"- no, no Lily. You have to make up your mind. If you want to go out with James, then fine. I don't mind. If you want to go out with me then go and tell James." Sirius was speaking in a harsh whisper and Lily could tell he was angry.

"Sirius… I tried to break up with him." She went silent looking at his stern gaze and changed her sentence "I will break up with him."

"When Lily, you've been saying this for a long time now."

"I know, I know…"

"Lily… I want to go to the Dance with you."

"But I already told James I would-"

"-Well then untell him." Sirius said quickly.

"Untell isn't a word." Lily sighed. "What if I can't?"

Sirius shook his head in amazement. "Lily, you can't have both of us, If you can't tell him, then you've lost me. Your choice Lils, I like you, but I can't go out with you if-"

"-I know…"Lily said. Sirius nodded, forced a smile, got up and walked away leaving Lily sitting on alone with a half-finished potions essay and a impossible choice to make.

Authors Note: Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but I know what to write for the next one, so here it is, chapter 5. I know Sirius' character is a bit different to what it normally is, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I figured Sirius would have been angry at Lily and I somehow don't think an angry Sirius would be happy and making jokes, so there you go. I'll write again as soon as I can. Please review!


End file.
